Keith Foulke
Keith Charles Foulke (pronounced as "folk", ) (born October 19, 1972 in Ellsworth Air Force Base, South Dakota) is a Major League Baseball relief pitcher for the Oakland Athletics. Career After graduating from Hargrave High School in Huffman, Texas in 1991, he attended Galveston College and Lewis-Clark State College in Idaho. He began his career in the minor-league system of the San Francisco Giants, but was traded to the Chicago White Sox in for starting pitchers Wilson Alvarez and Danny Darwin, along with top reliever Roberto Hernandez. In , Keith found a home in the White Sox bullpen, primarily serving as set-up man for closers Matt Karchner (who was traded to the Chicago Cubs in the middle of the season) and Bill Simas. In , Foulke established himself as one of the league's best relief pitchers, posting a 2.22 ERA in 105.1 innings of work over 67 games, however, he was still used primarily as a set-up man. His stellar season even netted him a vote for the 1999 A.L. Cy Young Award. In , Foulke again was an important piece of the White Sox bullpen, however, Bob Howry entered the season as the team's primary closer, though Foulke was seeing more and more time closing out games, and by April's end he had recorded 4 saves (in 1999, he didn't notch a save until June). As Howry continued to struggle, Foulke inherited the closer's role and flourished, saving 34 games for the White Sox in 2000, and was a major reason the White Sox won the A.L. Central title. On December 3, , Foulke, along with catcher Mark Johnson, minor league pitcher Joe Valentine, and cash, was traded by the White Sox to the Oakland Athletics for closer Billy Koch and two minor leaguers. During the season with the Athletics, Foulke would distinguish himself as a closer, leading the league in saves and games finished, being named to the All-Star team and winning the American League Rolaids Relief Man of the Year Award. However, it was Foulke who also gave up the game-winning double to David Ortiz in Game 4 of the American League Division Series that year. Foulke was granted free agency on October 27, 2003. 2004 Foulke continued his dominance in his first year with the Red Sox, saving 32 games in 39 opportunities while racking up 79 strikeouts and a 2.17 ERA across 83 innings. In the postseason, Foulke appeared in 11 of 14 games, throwing 257 pitches over 14 innings. He would rack up 19 strikeouts and over the entire stretch would only allow exactly one earned run. Foulke was on the mound when the final out was made in the 2004 World Series when he induced Edgar Rentería then of the St. Louis Cardinals to hit a one bounce ground ball back to him which he flipped to first ending the Red Sox World Series drought. 2005 Despite being the hero of the previous postseason, Foulke struggled to keep his job as closer as he battled knee injuries throughout . His ERA ballooned to over 5.00 and he eventually lost the role of closer to Mike Timlin. "Johnny from Burger King" On June 28, 2005, after struggling with injuries and a 6.03 ERA to that point, Foulke lashed out at Red Sox fans, who were booing him. "They're not going to make it any harder than it is for me to go home and look in the mirror," Foulke said about the booing that rained down from the stands on a sticky night in the Fens. "Like I've told you guys plenty of times, I'm more embarrassed to walk into this locker room and look at the faces of my teammates than I am to walk out and see Johnny from Burger King booing me. I'm worried about these guys, not everybody else."King of pain - Eric Wilbur's Sports Blog - Boston.com Foulke's perceived lack of respect for Red Sox fans made him a target for both fans and the Boston media alike. His baseball heart was also questioned because he said he did not care if he was a closer, but clarified, "I love to pitch. I don't care if I pitch in the second inning, the fourth inning, the ninth inning, the 10th inning. I didn't ask to be a closer. It's just the job that I do." Boston Red Sox - Mantei put on DL, season in jeopardy - The Boston Globe The media also had a field day when they found out that Foulke demanded a new truck as compensation for his weekly interviews with Dale & Holley on WEEI.New England Patriots Coverage - John Molori's Media Blitz 9/19 By: John Molori 2006 The Red Sox had high expectations for Foulke in , after two knee surgeries in the offseason. Manager Terry Francona was hoping to put Foulke back in the closer role, but after an inconsistent spring and early regular season games, Francona was quick to go to Jonathan Papelbon as the closer. Foulke pitched mainly as one of the team's middle relievers, along with Mike Timlin, Julian Tavarez, and Rudy Seanez. Foulke continued to struggle, with an ERA of 5.63. On June 12, 2006, Foulke was put on the disabled list with right elbow tendinitis. Foulke was activated from the 15-day DL on August 18. In November 2006 Keith Foulke opted for free agency.Error - BostonHerald.com 2007 Foulke signed a one year deal (with an option for a second year) with the Cleveland Indians for the season after passing a physical in January. However, Foulke announced his retirement on February 16, 2007, before ever putting on an Indians uniform. ESPN - Indians bullpen has one less option with Foulke out - MLB He cited pains in his elbow and injuries from the previous two seasons as the primary reason for ending his ten year career. Pitchers and catchers reported one day earlier and the first spring workout was not scheduled until February 17. The announcement came as a shock to most people, as Foulke was slated to compete with Joe Borowski to fill the vacant closer's role. 2008 On February 8, , Foulke returned from retirement and signed a one-year contract with the Oakland Athletics, who he previously closed for in 2003. Scouting report From 2000 to 2004, Foulke was one of the top closers in baseball. At the peak of his career, he had an effective 87-89 MPH fastball and what many people considered to be one of the best circle changeups in the sport (which he could get down to 76 MPH, making for a 12-14 MPH difference in the two, a sign of a good changeup.) However, later in his career, his fastball ranged from 84-86 MPH while his changeup remained at 76 MPH. While solid against right-handed hitters, he is particularly lethal against lefties. His strikeout pitch is usually an inside circle changeup. Foulke has good control, as his career strikeout-to-walk ratio reveals. While he doesn't hold runners on base particularly well, he covers his position adequately and throws accurately to the bases. In 2004, he completed a fifth straight season without committing an error (71 total chances in 307 games). In addition, his relatively unique throwing motion provides him with the ability to mask his changeup well, though runners on base can easily see his grip from his exposed hand and potentially tip his pitches to teammates at-bat. Statistics See also * List of Major League Baseball saves champions *List of Major League Baseball all-time saves leaders References External links * *SoSH Wiki Category:1972 births Category:Living people Category:2004 Boston Red Sox World Series Championship Team Category:Major League Baseball pitchers Category:Major League Baseball players from South Dakota Category:American League All-Stars Category:American League saves champions Category:Boston Red Sox players Category:Chicago White Sox players Category:Oakland Athletics players Category:San Francisco Giants players Category:Nashville Sounds players Category:Lowell Spinners players Category:Pawtucket Red Sox players Category:Sacramento River Cats players Category:Players